Nick Duval was late
by CafeChris
Summary: Jeff's band is playing their first show and Nick is running really late. He's worried he will ruin something that has been building up beetween them. What will happen?


Nick Duval was late. Angry at himself, he flipped open his telephone, the other hand gripping the wheel of his car. He thought it would be really inconvenient if he crashed his car right in this moment, but he still glared at the little screen.

He had a message from David.

_-DUDE WHERE ARE YOUU! They started playing like half an hour ago!—_

He sighed and threw the phone on the empty seat next to him, focusing again on the road. He could not believe he was late for Jeff's first concert. He promised he would be there for support. Performing with his own band was different than singing with the Warblers. Especially for Jeff who always kind of melted in the performance with other boys and not really cared if he got zero solos.

And that's why Nick was feeling so shitty at the moment. Jeff would be finally in the spotlight, he was the lead guitar and vocals.

He should be there. He should be there before Jeff even got on the stage, maybe pat him manly on the shoulders and yell some encouraging words, while the other Warblers scanned the crowd for potential fangirls_. We are still so shy around each other,_ Nick thought sadly.

Frustrated, he slammed his hand on the wheel, but then his heartbeat sped up when he realized where he was.

He was close. One more street, one more turn right. He didn't know exactly how late he was, but he finally parked before the place. It was some underground bar/club, Thad knew the owner and got Jeff's band the gig.

But right now, Nick couldn't even remember the band's name, he was feeling so guilty. And kind of nervous too. He just wanted to get to Jeff as soon as possible. He quickly beeped his car locked and glanced once again to his phone.

_-GURL, you betta get yo ass here RIGHT NOW!-_ It was from Trent. Nick sighed.

He almost ran to the entrance of the club. He passed people outside who went for a smoke, the light from inside outlining their shapes.

He quickly skipped down the staircase. He could already hear the music.

But right as he opened another door, which kept him apart from Jeff, the music quieted down. His throat closed and he had a horrible thought that the concert already ended and he missed everything.

"Hey guys, we're just gonna have a quick pause."

He recognized Joe's voice, their drummer. Nick composed himself and started moving past people. It was dark and there were a lot more people than he anticipated. Not that Jeff's band was bad, it was just their first show. But somehow a lot of people found out that a rock band full of cute boys was playing today. Nick smirked and reminded himself to congratulate Thad on his great organizational skills.

He still couldn't really see the stage, so he kept on slipping past people, hoping to get closer and find his friends. But most importantly, to see Jeff and show him that he came. That this was just as important to him.

"DUVAAAAL YOU MADE IT!"

A ball of energy crashed into him and he almost fell backwards. Thad was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes madly shining in the

dim light. He hugged him for a few seconds and then let him go, swaying with his bottle of beer.

Nick couldn't help but smile. He felt more relaxed. "Ok, calm down. Just take me to the guys."

Thad giggled and grabbed him, pulling him forward, accidentally shoving some girls who glared angrily at them. Nick couldn't even apologize, Thad was guiding him almost frantically to their group of friends who stood quite close to the stage.

"Hey guys." Nick said as he scanned the stage. It was empty, Jeff was probably backstage resting or something.

Okay, at least he was here now.

Trent pursed his lips. "You made it. Brava."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know my mom. I needed to stay at that dinner until the last piece of cake was gone."

He flashed back half an hour ago, when he was still sitting behind the family table, his father telling him what a good lawyer he could be some day. Nick never really listened.

Trent's expression softened. He knew Nick's parents were kind of a pain in the ass and it was the weekend, so they wanted their son at home almost all the time.

"Still, you know this is kind of important to Jeff." Trent murmured and Nick once again felt his troath closing. He silently nodded and switched themes.

"So Thad's really not going easy on the alcohol tonight, hm?" he asked amused, as he watched the smaller Warbler trying to hit on a few girls who were standing before them.

"Nope, and I'm not stopping him." David appeared and gave Nick a bottle of beer. "He's gonna be hilarious tonight, you just wait.

Glad you could make it, though."

Nick shifted uncomfortably. He looked at David, who seemed to be waiting for something.

"So, how is it going, then?" Nick asked quietly, eyes focused on the stage.

"Well, crowd's hot, people love the music, girls love them boys...but.." Nick looked at him, "Jeff seems kind of nervous. Kind of unfocused."

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"It looks like something is bothering him, Nick."

Nick looked away and felt something in his stomach flutter. He was sure that 'something' was him. His absence. A small smile played on David's lips. Nick was fairly sure that he knew what he was thinking. All the Warblers knew. They probably knew long before Nick and Jeff even realized what was happening to them.

Because simply put, they liked each other.

They weren't dating or anything, not yet. They haven't even kissed. There was just something beetween them. Something that happens when best friends realize there could be more. Maybe it was Kurt and Blaine's progress, maybe it was just a change in the wind. Chemistry or something. Stolen glances. Accidental brushes of skin. Jeff's warm brown eyes staring into his and making him feel all the things in the world.

Nick really couldn't label it and he didn't even care, if he was honest. He just knew he wanted to be there for Jeff, in every moment of his life. _Now._

Nick bit his lips. He wondered how Jeff will react when he sees him.

"Oh, here they come." David murmured, as Joe the drummer jumped at the stage and waved to the eager crowd.

A couple of girls screamed.

Nick took a gulp of his beer.

Thad yelled something and Wes smacked him on the back of his head.

And then Jeff came on, as the last of the band. Nick felt like something hot inside his chest could explode at every second. He sensed David smirking at him, but he just stared at Jeff. _His_ Jeff.

The blond took his guitar and positioned himself at the center of stage. He swiped his hair off of his eyes and licked his lips. He always licked his lips when he was nervous. Or sad. He looked sad.

Nick wanted to yell something - anything at him, but he wasn't even sure Jeff could hear him through the excited crowd.

_Look at me. Come on. Look at me. I'm here._

Jeff rumbled with his guitar strings, as the bassist started to calm down the crowd.

"YEAAAAH STERLING, SHOW US HOW IT'S DONEE!"

"Oh my god, Thad, stop embarrassing yourself." Trent muttered, while the other Warblers started to pretend he wasn't with them. Nick nervously grinned, his eyes still locked on Jeff. The blonde boy heard Thad's scream and smiled to himself, but didn't look up the floor. His shoulders tensed and Nick could see how he took a deep breath and then set his jaw.

_Look at me._

Jeff grabbed the microphone before him and finally checked the crowd before him. He smiled a little. "Hey guys, so we're back. Thank you again all for coming, we really appreciate it.." He grinned at few excited girls who started to scream his name, but his smile didn't really reach his eyes. Nick could see it.

_Look at me. Please._

"So, um, a couple of next songs are our own and I'd like to dedicate this one to my..."

Suddenly, Jeff stopped talking.

A beat.

Brown eyes finally found hazel ones.

Nick forgot how to breathe.

Jeff finally glanced to the group of his friends and found someone who he obviously didn't expect. Someone, who he thought wouldn't come to his first concert. Someone who apparentely didn't really want what was between them. _Him._

"Um, to my.." Jeff kind of whispered, his eyes still locked on Nick's. The latter could swore that all the emotions possible flew across Jeff's face in a few moments which seemed to Nick as long as centuries.

_He really thought I'd let him down._

His heart broke a little.

_I'm sorry,_ he mouthed. _I'm so sorry._

He prayed that Jeff would understand him. The crowd started to murmur and David nervously twitched next to him.

The blond's eyes were still locked on the brunet's, his face now expressionless.

"Jeff..." breathed Nick, as his heart was thumping against his chest. He really wouldn't survive if Jeff decided he disappointed him. He felt nauseous.

A beat.

A moment.

And then Jeff smiled. A smile that reached his eyes. He shaked his head and chuckled a little. Nick felt himself grininng.

"Right, yes, I'd like to dedicate this song to my..."

Nick held his breath.

"...to my Nick."

Some gasps were heard, some heads turned. Nick almost fell over. They'd never even held hands. They were shy even around their group of best friends. This was something new.

And he didn't mind it.

Joe started on drums, and Jeff himself started strumming. Nick felt himself beaming and didn't really realize David was nudging him slightly in the ribs.

"His Nick, huh?"

He didn't answer him. He didn't care that a few people picked on who Jeff was staring at. He didn't care that some of the girls looked heartbroken, or that his friends were staring at him with knowing smirks on their faces.

All he cared for was Jeff.

"He's great, isn't he? We should give him more SOLOOOOS." Thad slurred and patted Nick drunkenly on the shoulder. "I'll do it myself as soon as I get that gavel from Wes." He then proceeded on to tackle-hug poor Wes.

"Yes, he is great." muttered Nick, as pride swelled in him.

_My Jeff_.

Jeff was singing, completely in his element, brown eyes shining with happines, never looking away from the boy who was afraid he was too late.


End file.
